<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Toku 2020 by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639293">12 Days of Toku 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection Books [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Candles, Candy Canes, Canon Compliant, Children, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Pre-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rain, Reunions, School, Snow, Talking, Unexpected Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas-themed book for Kamen Rider and Super Sentai! Tags will be updated as chapters are posted. I combined prompts to get 12 and also got some fun crossover ideas.<br/>Was updated from December 1-12, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamichi Ren &amp; Daishinji Tetsuo, Alata &amp; Eri &amp; Hyde (Goseiger), Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection Books [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Philip Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip making a list of things they love. Not directly holiday-themed.<br/>Combines Prompt 9 "Making a List" and Prompt 23 "Love"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shotaro walked into the garage to see Philip writing on the whiteboard (like always). Most of the notes weren't in Japanese, so Shotaro didn't know what his partner was researching.<br/>
"What are you looking up?" he asked.<br/>
"I'm making a list," Philip explained. "A list of things I love. Like Mick, and cats, and reading, and takoyaki, and the smell of whiteboard markers..."<br/>
"I see," Shotaro nodded. Philip was having fun.<br/>
He watched as they wrote on the whiteboard in big uppercase letters: SHOTARO<br/>
Shotaro blushed. That was cute.<br/>
Philip continued writing about things they loved, not saying anything. Shotaro smiled.<br/>
"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warm Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Child!Ren with Tetsuo in Saber Pre-canon.<br/>Combines Prompt 3 "Chilly" and Prompt 7 "Blankets"<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Northern Base was cold. (Well of course, it's at the North Pole!) It was Ren's first winter at the base, and it was his first night there.<br/>
Tetsuo checked on Ren, not wanting him to freeze to death.<br/>
"Daishinji? I'm cold!"<br/>
"Of course," Tetsuo mumbled. Ren was already wearing warm pajamas and slippers, so Tetsuo went to get some blankets. He took two, in case Ren still complained after one.<br/>
"Here you go," Tetsuo said, putting the covers on Ren. "Is that warm enough?"<br/>
Ren sat up, accidentally pushing the covers off of him.<br/>
"I need a hug. Hugs are warm."<br/>
Tetsuo gave Ren a hug, then lay him back down and adjusted the covers, tucking Ren into bed.<br/>
Ren fell asleep, nice and warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Music Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literal use of one prompt, less literal use of another...it’s cute, though. Very holiday.<br/>Combines Prompt 2 "Bells" and Prompt 5 "Shepard"<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeru liked helping out at his old elementary school. He wasn't sure he was confident enough to be a teacher, but he volunteered sometimes. He also liked having an excuse to see his old teachers and be at the school. It was amazing how different things were when you were no longer a student.<br/>
All the grades were putting on Christmas shows, and working on it in Art and Music classes. Takeru was helping in the music room.<br/>
"Everyone ready? Five six seven eight," Takeru counted. The fifth-graders were learning Jingle Bells for a part of their play, and of course had bells to ring. They didn't have to sing the words yet, but a few kids hummed along. Takeru noticed that everyone was participating except one kid: Kagura. It was the first run-through, so Takeru didn't say anything. After the second time, Takeru reminded everyone to ring their bell. When they were taking a break, Takeru had a quiet chat with Kagura.<br/>
"How are you today?"<br/>
"Good."<br/>
"That's good. Do you like the bells?" Takeru knew Kagura liked music class.<br/>
"Yeah. Are the other classes doing jingle bells?"<br/>
"Well, your grade is. But younger grades are doing different songs," Takeru explained. "Here. Want to ring your bell? You weren't ringing it during rehearsal."<br/>
"How are you supposed to?" Kagura asked.<br/>
"Hm? Like this, here." Takeru rang his bell twice and Kagura kept time with him. "Good! Were you listening when we were rehearsing?"<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
"That's great! Next time can you ring it with everyone else? We're about to do it again in a minute."<br/>
Kagura smiled.<br/>
"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very Christmas. Hurt/Comfort. Alata is a pure boy. Happy and nice.<br/>Combines Prompt 4 "Deck the Halls" and Prompt 19 "Faith"<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was helping decorate the Amachi house. Hyde watched as Alata and Eri were looking at decorations as they put them on the tree he had helped set up. They were commenting on how pretty all the decorations were.<br/>
It was cute. Alata and Eri were adorable, and were definitely more festive than the other Goseigers.
Magis would probably be festive too. He would be helping Alata and Eri decorate. Hyde always thought Magis would be great friends with them.<br/>
Hyde missed Magis. He would be excited to celebrate...
“Hyde?” Alata got his attention. “Here. Put this one up there? Eri wants it there but she’s too short to reach. You’re taller.”<br/>
Hyde got up and put the ornament shaped like a snowman wearing a green scarf on the branch. It was cute.<br/>
“Yay! Thanks Hyde,” Eri smiled.<br/>
“The green scarf makes it look like Magis a little, doesn’t it?” Alata asked quietly.<br/>
“...” Hyde didn’t reply.<br/>
“Christmas is a time of faith, isn’t it? Cheer up a little. Magis is still be here in spirit.”<br/>
Hyde smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They don’t know each other. But they’re both at the beach at the same time.<br/>Combines Prompt 12 "Visiting" and Prompt 13 "Storm"<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bamba arrived at the beach expecting it to be empty. He was surprised to see a person standing ankle-deep in the water. A young man. Bamba wondered why he was here.<br/>
He approached the water carefully, not wanting to get too close. The younger man noticed him. He didn't move, but didn't seem uncomfortable.<br/>
They stayed there for a while. Bamba thought about why he was here, all the people he had been thinking about. The people he wanted to visit.<br/>
They stood there for a while, until it started to rain.<br/>
Bamba watched to make sure the other man got out of the water as the rain got heavier. The strangers ran away together until they got to a more populated area and the other man met up with his friends.<br/>
"Where are you going?" the man asked as he tried to leave.<br/>
"Huh? I-"<br/>
"You should come inside and dry off. My name is Hyde."<br/>
"...my name is Bamba."<br/>
Bamba and Hyde went inside, exchanging small smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casual holiday decoration stuff, not specifically Christmas.<br/>Combines Prompt 1 "Tis the Season" and Prompt 11 "Dashing through the Snow"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamato was glad that Leo was eager to help put lights on the roof. He was just a little worried because he didn’t really trust Leo to be safe on the ladder by himself.<br/>
So he made an afternoon out of getting everyone to spend some time outside. Yamato was holding the ladder and making sure Leo wouldn’t fall, Tusk and Sela were working on a snowman, and Amu was happily making snow angels with fresh snow that had fallen the night before. When a little bit of snow started falling, Amu stopped to try and catch some on her tongue.<br/>
Yamato noticed as an athlete in appropriate outerwear approached.<br/>
“Leo, pause for a minute,” Yamato said, moving out of the way for the stranger to pass.<br/>
“Okay.”</p><p>Sena was on a jog and passed a group of people who were decorating their house and playing in the snow like children.<br/>
“Happy holidays,” she said as she passed.<br/>
“Happy holidays!” The man standing on the ladder echoed her.<br/>
And then the two of them continued on with their days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Android, An Alien, and Ankh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Balance is teaching Naga about Christmas. Ankh is a Scrooge.<br/>Combines Prompt 6 "Joy" and Prompt 8 "O Christmas Tree"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Balance and Naga were wandering around on Earth. It was December, so Balance was telling Naga about Christmas. It was a nice holiday, where people were happy and spent time together.<br/>
"And humans put trees in their houses?"<br/>
"Right! And they decorate it, and it's called a Christmas tree."<br/>
Naga looked through a window and saw someone in an attic. They were laying on a couch, with a tree nearby.<br/>
"Is that a Christmas tree? It looks...nice."</p><p>Ankh was relaxing in his room. The fake Christmas tree had been taken out of storage, but wasn't set up in the restaurant yet.<br/>
Ankh looked out the window and saw a human with silver hair pointing at him.<br/>
<em>Stupid human. Don't humans know pointing is rude?</em><br/>
"Hey," Ankh got up and opened his window to yell at them. "What are you doing?"<br/>
"We were looking at your Christmas tree," a golden robot answered. Ankh stared at the robot. "Merry Christmas!" the robot nudged the person.<br/>
"Merry Christmas," the person replied in a voice that sounded like they didn't really know what they were talking about.<br/>
"Merry Christmas, you weirdos," Ankh said, closing the window. "Leave me alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sparkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holidays at the bookstore. With candles. Because it's pretty.<br/>Combines Prompt 10 "Candle" and Prompt 16 "Twinkling"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touma carefully took one of the candles from Sword of Logos to his store and kept it on his desk. He would light it sometimes at night, but not during the day. It smelled like vanilla.</p><p>Juuru noticed the candle on the desk. It wasn’t lit, but clearly had been in the past, and it melted pretty evenly.<br/>
“I like your candle,” he commented. “It probably really sparkles when it’s lit.”<br/>
“Uh, yeah,” Touma wasn’t completely sure what he meant, but went along with it. “It smells really nice.”<br/>
Touma watched for that the next time he lit it. He wanted to see it sparkle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kento is sad. Haruto helps him feel better.<br/>Combines Prompt 14 "Hope" and Prompt 21 "Darkness"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally planned to use these characters with these prompts on November 19, before certain episodes of Saber aired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto arrived at the kid’s bookstore. As he approached the entrance, he noticed a young man sitting on the steps alone. He looked like he had been crying earlier.<br/>
“Hello,” Haruto acknowledged him. “Are you okay?”<br/>
The young man took a deep breath. “Yes. Everything is fine.”<br/>
Haruto frowned. He didn’t want to get into the personal life of a stranger, but he took out one of his rings. He didn’t have many Engage rings, since he rarely needed them, but this time felt like a person really needed some hope.<br/>
“This is a ring made by a friend of mine,” Haruto started, cautiously sitting next to the stranger. “He gives them to me to give to other people to provide a symbol of hope.” He carefully gestured for the young man to hold out his hand. “So if you ever need some hope, I’ll be here for you.”<br/>
“But...we’re strangers...”<br/>
“My name is Haruto. Souma Haruto,” he immediately introduced himself.<br/>
“Oh...uh, I’m Kento...” Kento mumbled, putting the ring on.<br/>
“Kento,” Haruto used the Connect ring to retrieve a bag of donuts. “Would you like a donut?”<br/>
“How did you do that?” Kento was amazed.<br/>
“I’m a wizard. Want a donut?” Haruto asked again.<br/>
“Um, no. I like eclairs more.”<br/>
“Okay. It was nice talking with you. Bye,” Haruto said, going into the store.<br/>
“Yeah, bye,” Kento echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rintaro Eats A Candy Cane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rintaro gets a candy cane :)<br/>Combines Prompt 15 "Jolly" and Prompt 20 "Sweets"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei brought over candy canes. It was a small gesture and she knew at least one person would want one.<br/>
That person was Rintaro, who had never had a candy cane before. He asked nicely for one.<br/>
"Of course! Here you go," Mei gave him one.<br/>
"Thank you very much, Miss Mei."
Rintaro tried it and immediately decided he loved mint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dialogue-based crossover about Christmas<br/>Combines Prompt 17 "Let nothing you dismay" and Prompt 18 "Gifts"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was not the best holiday.<br/>“Because even though it all happened a long time ago, I don’t feel like celebrating that day,” Ryuji mumbled. He remembered everything that had happened. “But I always do. It’s nice, I guess. The others like Christmas.”<br/>“Yeah,” Shinnosuke nodded. “My birthday is Christmas Eve. Which everyone is always like, that’s so cool, but it’s not because you end up with less gifts and stuff because people combine presents. So you don’t get as much attention for your birthday, because everyone is focused on the next day being Christmas.”<br/>“That’s not what I was talking about,” Ryuji said.<br/>“Oh. Well, you shouldn’t let stuff you can’t control, especially if it happened a long time ago, ruin stuff like Christmas for everyone else.”<br/>“Yeah. Hey, do you want some candy? I don’t want to give all of this to Yoko...”<br/>“Really? Thanks!” Shinnosuke took some chocolate as a sudden gift.<br/>“Happy birthday.”<br/>“Thanks. Merry Christmas!” Shinnosuke remembered as he left.<br/>“Thank you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The angels and space pirates see each other again.<br/>Combines Prompt 22 "Friends and family" and Prompt 24 "Merry Christmas"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always fun when the Gokaigers came to Earth. It was fairly often, but they didn't usually come for a purpose besides "Just making sure nobody's wasting their time trying to destroy this planet or something," according to Marvelous.
Which was good, because then the Goseigers could find them and spend time with them (to "find out what those crazy pirates have been up to" according to Alata). (When a giant red pirate ship appears out of nowhere, word spreads pretty quickly).<br/>
"It's good to see you!" Alata said when the angels settled onto the Galleon. "Christmas is soon! We're having Christmas dinner with Nozomu. Have you seen Nozomu lately? He's a grownup now!"<br/>
"I haven't," Captain Marvelous admitted.<br/>
"Can we go over for dinner?" Luka asked Marvelous.<br/>
"Of course!" Alata answered like that question was for him.<br/>
"It has been a while since we've eaten Earth food...and it is a holiday..." Marvelous spoke slowly. "I suppose we can."<br/>
Everyone smiled.<br/>
<em>(Of course Marvelous wouldn't turn down food.)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>